The Three Times Peeta Has Tried To Propose
by seaapple
Summary: We all thought 'The Boy With The Bread' was cute because he was all shy and kind... Um, no. Peeta Mellark is just really bad at what he tries to do; for instance, PROPOSE. Join Peeta on his horribly humorous three misadventures as he tries to marry Katniss Everdeen. Peeta's POV. Review please! :D


**The****Three****Times****Peeta****Has****Tried****To****Propose****.**

**seaapple**

We all thought 'The Boy With The Bread' was cute because he was all shy and kind... Um, no.

Peeta Mellark is just really bad at what he tries to do; for instance, PROPOSE.

You don't know it but, while the Hunger Games was going on, Peeta tried to propose to Katniss the whole time they were together. Why do think we had to wait until Mockingjay for the real marriage?!

I mean, you know the struggle that Peeta went through just to even mutter Katniss's name on stage!

Anyway, enjoy the story. Peeta's POV.

1. We were on the move, hiding here and there from the Careers. After we were sure we had lost 'em, we set up a small makeshift camp near a random river.

Katniss was looking for a few fish to spear with an arrow while I looked for edible plants. I was sure to get her this time! The ring wasn't big, and it didn't have any colorful stones like the Capitol's... it was just an old one I had gotten at the Hob before we left.

I looked over at my beautiful Katniss... ah, Katniss, her cute braid entangled with leaves and twigs... her eyes as gray as a stormy sky... her-

"Peeta! Stop drooling!" Katniss called from the river.

I shook my head and headed back to where she was crouched down. By the time I got there, her hands were on her hips as she stood staring at the water.

This was it.

I took a deep breath and got down on one knee next to her, the ring in my hand.

"Katniss...?"

She looked up from the stream, but not at me...? She looked straight at a rustling in the bushes, some... 30 yards away.

"Katniss, I-"

"Peeta! Shut up!" She urgently whispered as she crouched down again.

The rustling grew louder.

I had my eyes closed, not paying any attention to the surrounding area. I just wanted to see my lovely Katniss when I opened my eyes!

"THERE THEY ARE!" Cato screamed as he and the Careers popped out of the bush.

Katniss made a mad dash for the woods behind us. In doing so, she knocked me down.

I made a splash as I landed in the river.

I opened my eyes as I felt the freezing blast of liquid engulfing my body. I swam to the surface, ring still in hand. My head popped above water expecting to see Katniss, but I was in the await of a certain group of people staring right at me...sob...

2. (This takes place after Katniss and Peeta win.)

Katniss and I were standing outside of the 'electric' fence bordering District 12. She was finally about to take me into the woods, where I would make my move! I have the ring and everything!

She was walking me to the hole in the fence and about to go through it when I stopped her.

This was it.

I got down on one knee and said, "Katniss, will you take my hand in-"

Gale randomly appeared out of the horizon, bow and noose in hand.

"'Sup Catnip!" He said, waving obnoxiously.

"Haha! Whassup Gale?" Katniss said as she high-fived him.

"Wanna go hunting later on?" Gale said, not even paying attention to me down on my knee.

"Yea! Sure! How 'bout now?"

"Sweet!"

They crawled through the hole, leaving me in the dust... sob...

3. (Two different endings.)

I was at my bakery with my mom and we were making bread. I figured, with the low demand for Rye bread, there'd be extra dough. Rye, though, just happens to be Katniss's favorite type of bread.

With this in mind, I have made a clever plan to win over Katniss and marry her!

My plan:

First, bake a small loaf of Rye bread.

Second, stuff the ring inside the bread.

Third, give the bread to Katniss.

Fourth, she will find the ring in the bread and marry me!

Sweet Katniss, you will soon be mine!

(1st Ending)

Okay the bread is almost outta the oven!

Ding!

ITS READY!

I grabbed the bread right out of the oven and shoved the ring in.

"OW OW OW! HOT!" I shrieked.

I flung the bread right out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Shoooot..." I whined as I went to go pick the bread up.

Just then, my mother walked passed me.

"Peeta! Don't eat food off the floor! Bad!" She said, and she picked up the bread and threw it in the fireplace.

I crumpled to the ground as my chances with Katniss went up in flames... just like the ring... sob...

(2nd Ending)

"Hi Peeta! You said you wanted me to come by the bakery...?" Katniss said as she walked in.

"Yeah! I made you some of your favorite bread!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Peeta!" She took the bread I handed her and she ate it really fast.

Uh oh... flaw in the plan... I thought girls were supposed to eat daintily... like Prim... Katniss is... not dainty... crap.

She started choking and sputtering! OMG!

…

…

…

…

WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?! DO I _LOOK_LIKE FINNICK ODAIR TO YOU?!

"Darnit!" I said under my breath as Katniss collapsed on the floor.

I walked out onto the front step of the bakery.

"I wonder if Madge likes blondes..." And I set off to the mayor's house.

**heehee****X****)**

**i****hoped****you****liked****it****!**

**R****&****R****please**

**seaapple**


End file.
